gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
List of streets and roads in Port Run
Port Run is a 256-km² colony of Watersauga, features 1,093 km of paved roadways. These roadways subdivide to colonial highways, principality arterial roads, collector roads, and local roads. All roads are managed by the Port Run Transportation Department (TD), a subdivision of Roads Watersauga. This is a partial list of all roads in Port Run. Colonial Highways The first priority roadways for maintenance and constructions are colonial highways. These are primarily funded directly from Roads Watersauga, with the Port Run TD carrying out the regular-basis maintenance, planning, expansion, and construction of the system. The highways conform to the regulations and standards assigned by the City-State of Watersauga. According to the numbering scheme announced by Port Run TD on 1 September 2012, at-grade highways (usually one-lane, with speed limits over 80 km/h) are numbered from 1 to 99 (numbers 8 to 99 are not assigned yet and are reserved for future uses); expressways (minimum three lanes, with speed limits over 100 km/h) are numbered 101 to 199 (numbers 108 to 199 are not assigned). These numbers are normally preceded with the acronym "CH" (Colonial Highway). Residents primarily refer to these roads according to their names rather than their assigned numbers. Expressways * CH101 - Terry Fox Express / Capitol City Bypass (中環繞道) * CH104 - Queens - South State Highway (皇后－南域幹線, or simply as 皇南幹線) * CH106 - South State Bypass (南域繞道) At-grade Highways * CH1 - Terry Fox Highway / East-West Road (東西幹線) * CH2 - Madawaska Highway / South-North Road (南北幹線) * CH3 - Aviation Parkway (翱翔公路) * CH4 - Quinte Highway (堅迪公路) * CH5 - Port Run Thruway / Western Coastal Road (西岸幹線) * CH6 - South State East-West Link (南域東西幹線) * CH7 - Southeast Road (東南幹線) * CH8 - Kong Tin Central Highway (港天中部通道), Proposed Roads in principalities Bolded roads indicate major arterial roads. Almira * Colonial Highway 104 (Queens - South State Highway) * Almira Bypass (愛馬華繞道) * Old Almira Road (舊愛馬華道) * Union Road (聯合道) Ashcottville * Colonial Highway 1 (Terry Fox Highway) * Colonial Highway 2 (Madawaska Highway) * Chemin Capitain-Ouest / Chemin Capitain-Est (Captain Road West, Captain Road East; 將軍路西 / 將軍路東) * Boulevard Centreville-Nord (Downtown North Boulevard; 市中心北徑) * Boulevard Centreville-Sud (Downtown South Boulevard; 市中心南徑) * Rang Jonquière' (Jonquiere Line; 聖馬田里) * Ruelle Traineau (Train Lane, 火車里) Boston Commons * Boston Commons Road (波士頓道) * Hay Street (喜街) Brooklyn * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway) * 'Colonial Highway 104' (Queens - South State Highway) * 'Almira Street South' (愛馬華街南) * 'Brooklyn Street' (卜克林街) * Brooklyn - Rayleighsburg Townline (卜華街) * Central Park Street (中央公園街) Capitol City * 'Colonial Highway 1' (Terry Fox Highway) * 'Colonial Highway 101' (Terry Fox Express) * 'Colonial Highway 104' (Queens - South State Highway) * 'Almira Road North' (愛馬華道北) * 'Brooklyn Street' (卜克林街) ** Brooklyn Transitway (卜克林巴士專線) * Browns Street (布朗氏街) * 'Capitol - Queen's Townline' (中皇街) * Central Library Street (中央圖書館街) * Courthouse Road (法院道) * Gaston Street (吉士頓街) * 'Queen Victoria Road' (域多利皇后道) ** Queen Victoria Transitway (域多利皇后巴士專線) * 'Sainte-Marie Avenue' (聖瑪麗大道) * 'Seaport Road' (貨櫃碼頭路) * Terry Fox Transitway (市中心巴士專線) * Westland Court (華蘭路) Dunlops * 'Colonial Highway 1' (Terry Fox Highway) * Civic Lane (詩域里) * 'Dunlops Line' (登笠里) * Golf Course Drive (球會道) * Richmond Circle (列治文圍) * Stubb Street (司徒拔街) Gordon * 'Aviation Parkway' (翱翔公路) * 'Cheong Wan Road' (暢運道) * Gordon Street (哥頓街南／哥頓街北) Hung Shui Wai * Hung Shui Wai Road (洪水圍道) * Jonquiere Line (Rang Jonquière; 聖馬田里) * Kat Cheung Lane (吉祥里) Jonquière * 'Colonial Highway 2' (Madawaska Highway; Route-de-Madawaska) * 'Boulevard de la Cathédrale' (Cathedral Boulevard; 大教堂路) * Chemin Cohen (Cohen Road; 高恆路) * Ruelle Gare (Station Lane; 火車站里) * 'Avenue Jonquière' (Jonquiere Avenue; 聖馬田大道) * 'Rue Principale' (Main Street; 正街) * Rue Saint-Denis (St. Denis Street; 聖丹尼街) * Ruelle Saint-Hubert (St. Hubert Lane; 聖於貝克里) * Boulevard Saint-Martin (St. Martin Boulevard; 聖馬田內街) Lai Hoi * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway) via Lai Hoi Bypass (麗海繞道) * 'Colonial Highway 7' (Southeast Road) via South Horizons (海怡南路) * Promenade Governor (港督徑) * Health Street North / South (健康北街／健康南街) * Lai Hoi Avenue (麗海大道) * 'North Horizons' (海怡北路) * Water Street (水街) * Yuen Sum Street (圓心街) Lin Heung Wai * 'Colonial Highway 3' (The Millsway) * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway) * Lin Heung Wai Central Plaza (蓮香圍市中心廣場) * Olde Lake Street (舊力克街) * Pier Street (碼頭街) Lin Ma Hang * Almira Line (愛馬華里) * Exhibition Road (展覽會路) * Lin Ma Hang Road (蓮麻坑路) * Research Centre Crescent (研究中心巷) * Sainte-Marie Line (聖瑪麗里) * Studio Road East / West (片場路東／片場路西) * Ying Shing Road (影城路) Ma Ling Ha Chau * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway / Quinte Expressway) * 'Colonial Highway 104' (Queens - South State Highway) * Ma Ling Ha Chau Road (馬嶺下洲路) * Quinte Service Road (堅迪支路) * Tun Yu Road (惇裕路) * 'Victoria Road' (維多利亞道) * 'Woodbine Avenue' (活拜大道) Madawaska * 'Colonial Highway 2' (Madawaska Highway) * 'Colonial Highway 2A' (Madawaska Diversion) * 'Colonial Highway 7' (Southeast Road / Madawaska Main Road; 馬達大馬路) * Fung Nin Road (豐年路) * Fung Yip Road (豐業路) * Hong Chun Road (康俊道) * Hong Kiu Road (康蕎道) * Hong Miu Road (康苗道) * Hong Wah Lane (康華里) * Inspiration Crescent (靈感徑) * Jonquiere Line (Rang Jonquière; 聖馬田里) * 'Madawaska Road' (馬達娃斯加路) * Mai Po Road - Non-closed area section (米埔路－非禁區段) * Mai Po Road - Closed area section (米埔路－禁區段) * Stadium Road (體育路) Millsport * 'Colonial Highway 1' (Terry Fox Highway) * 'Colonial Highway 3' (Airport Road) * Wallace Circle (窩倫士圍) North Shore City * 'Colonial Highway 5' (Port Run Thruway) * Bayshore Road (碑霎路) * 'Mackenzie Avenue' (麥建時大道) * 'North City Avenue' (城北道) * Queen Victoria Road (域多利皇后道) * 'Sainte-Marie Avenue' (聖瑪麗大道) * Victoria Town - North City Townline (域北道) Oxfordshire * 'Colonial Highway 3' (Aviation Parkway) * Gordon Street South (哥頓街南) * Majestic Woods Crescent (風水林圍) * May Street (梅街) * Millsway Service Road (翱翔支路) * 'Oxford Road' (牛津道) Port Run * 'Colonial Highway 1' (Terry Fox Highway) * 'Colonial Highway 2' (Port Run Thruway / Port Run Avenue) * 'Colonial Highway 101' (Terry Fox Express / Capitol City Bypass) * Bayshore Road (碑霎路) ** New Bayshore Road (新碑霎道) * Chong Fu Road (創富道) * Chong Yip Road (創業道) * Mackenzie Avenue (麥建時大道) * North City Avenue (城北道) * Old Port Run Avenue (舊第一港大道) * Polside Lane (寶賽里) * 'Seaport Road' (貨櫃碼頭道) * Sun Yat-Sen Boulevard (孫中山大道) * Wai Yip Road (偉業道) * 'Wang Chiu Road' South / North (宏照道南／宏照道北) Powerhouse * 'Colonial Highway 2' (Port Run Thruway) * Bin King Road (邊境路) * Wan Po Road (環保道) Queens * 'Colonial Highway 104' (Queens - South State Highway) * 'Almira Road North' (愛馬華道北) * 'Capitol - Queen's Townline' (中皇街) * Queen's Tech Avenue (皇后科技廣場) * Victoria Road (維多利亞道) * Woodbine Avenue (活拜大道) Quinte * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway) Rayleighsburg * 'Colonial Highway 3' (Aviation Parkway) * 'Colonial Highway 4' (Quinte Highway) * Brooklyn - Rayleighsburg Line (卜華街) * Olde Main Street (舊正街) * Sewage Treatment Road (污水處理廠路) Science Park * 'Colonial Highway 2' (Madawaska Highway) * Central Plaza (中央廣場) * Polytechnic Avenue (理工路) Victoria Town * Greenery Estate Drive (綠茵徑) * Louis Gate (路易斯里) * Ng Tung Wai Road (梧桐圍路) * Queen Victoria Road (域多利皇后道) * Victoria Town - North City Townline (域北道) * Victoria Road (維多利亞道) Wanikit * 'Colonial Highway 7' (Southeast Road) * Chung Ying Street (中英街) * Tai Pa Street (大壩街) * Wanikit Road (環傑道) Airport Administrative Region * 'Colonial Highway 3' (Aviation Parkway) * Cheong Wan Road (暢運道) * Welcoming Square (迎賓廣場) Governor Administrative Region * Promenade Governor (港督徑) Bridges and Viaducts ''From north to south along the Cosmoplay River. * Victoria Bridge (維多利亞橋) * Queen Victoria Viaduct (域多利皇后大橋) * Sainte-Marie Viaduct (聖瑪麗大橋) * Seaport Lift Bridge (貨櫃碼頭升降吊橋) * North Terry Fox Viaduct (霍氏北大橋), carries Colonial Highway 1 * South Terry Fox Viaduct (霍氏南大橋), carries Colonial Highway 101 * Capitol City - South State Bridge (中南橋) * Royal South Bridge (皇家南橋) * South State Suspension Bridge (南域吊橋), carries Colonial Highway 104 * Almira Viaduct (愛馬華大橋) * Brooklyn - South State Bridge (卜南橋) * Pik Lam Bridge (碧藍橋), carries Colonial Highway 4 * Rayleighsburg Old Bridge (華麗堡舊橋) * Lin Tong Bridge (蓮塘橋), carries Colonial Highway 4 * Governor's Bridge (港督橋) * Pak Sha Wan Bridge (白沙灣橋) * Hoi Yee Bridge (海怡橋), carries Colonial Highway 7 * Chung Ying Street Bridge (中英街橋) Planned / Unnamed roads * Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T2 (東南第一港T2主幹道), part of Colonial Highway 7 * Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T4 (東南第一港T4主幹道), part of Colonial Highway 7 * Central Port Run Trunk Road T1 (第一港中區T1主幹道), western extension of Colonial Highway 106 * Central Port Run Trunk Road T2 (第一港中區T2主幹道), eastern extension of Colonial Highway 106 to Lin Heung Wai. * Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T3 (東南第一港T3主幹道), proposed Colonial Highway 8 Streets and Roads